In All But Blood
by RENTlaVieBoheme
Summary: When Lily and James died, Albus couldn't bare to part with little Harry. He didn't want to give him up to the Dursleys, so he adopted him and raised him in secret. Only McGonagall and Snape knew that the little boy Albus was raising was Harry Potter, and he hoped for it to stay that way. Albus tried to give Harry a normal childhood, but he should know Harry is all but normal. HET
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Two new stories in one day? *le gasp* Plus I'm also gonna update A Life Altering Move and add a second part to whatever the heck my other story is... The one marked as complete? Forgiven or Forgiveness or something like that (sorry I'm a scatter-brain). If you haven't, check out my other stories please. I hope you enjoy this one. For those of you who were lead here by LucySaxonWrites, this is not a straight copy and paste of what she wrote. I added some stuff in there so make sure you read all of it.

**Disclaimer: **I forgot to put one of these on my other HP story, but oh well. You all know I don't own this, right?

* * *

**Prologue**

Harry Potter was never a normal kid, and his story is proof of that. Of course, most people didn't know he was Harry Potter, but he was extraordinary, and everyone he meant knew that the second he opened his mouth. Sometimes it was a good thing, but for Professor McGonagall, today that was a bad thing.

"CHRISTOPHER GODRIC JAMES ALEXANDER DUMBLEDORE!" the voice of Minerva McGonagall echoes through the halls angrily, as most students were at lunch. They looked at each other, confused as to who this was, whilst the staff just groaned. The doors swung open and a pale, fifteen-year-old boy with auburn-streaked black hair and shining electric blue eyes darted in, sprinting up the aisle between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables.

"Run for your lives! The She-Devil approaches!" he cried. A few people snickered at hearing their deputy headmistress called a she-devil as the boy vaulted over the staff table to hide behind the Headmaster's chair. Sure enough, a red-faced McGonagall stormed through the doors and immediately spotted the amused blue eye peeking out from behind the chair, striding up to the table and glaring at the cowering teen.

"Fix it. Now," she seethed. The boy, Christopher, came out from his hiding place and put on a charming smile.

"Why, Aunt Minnie, I have no idea what you're talking about," he said, an innocent look on his face.

"Don't you 'Aunt Minnie' me, young man! I know that the 37 purple vampire rabbits in my classroom are your doing! Get rid of them!" she screeched. Yet more people snickered as Christopher winced.

"But Minnie, where would I get 37 purple vampire bunnies? You know I only like the blue ones," he protested. This was too much for the amused headmaster who burst into a fit of laughter. The boy glared at him.

"Oh, thank you so much for defending my case, Grandfather. It means so much to me," he said sarcastically, before turning to a smirking Severus Snape on his left side. "Uncle Severus, check my hands. Have I been brewing a purple color-change potion for potential vampire animals recently?" he asked, thrusting his hands out. The potions master rolled his eyes before muttering a spell, causing Christopher's hands to glow blue.

"No, only blue ones. Sorry, Minerva, but the child is innocent," he drawled. Minerva huffed, glaring at them each one more time before leaving the hall, when the rest of the staff and a few students released their laughter. Chris grinned and sat in the chair by Dumbledore's side, nicking a chicken sandwich off his plate.

"Hey, I was going to eat that," the aged man whined jokingly. Christopher always thought it was funny when Dumbledore acted like this.

"Too late, it's mine now," Chris replied, sticking his tongue out childishly and taking a bite of the sandwich. Dumbledore rolled his eyes in the silence, as the students watched the exchange between the strange boy and their Headmaster.

"So, how did you do it?" the headmaster asked after a few moments. Chris smirked.

"37 blue vampire bunnies and one modified mass color-change charm. Never underestimate the power of a genius, Granddad," he said sagely. Snape raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? And when were you proclaimed a genius?" he asked skeptically.

"When I was born, of course!" Chris replied exasperatedly, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Besides, it takes a real genius to plan to rule the world with an army of rainbow vampire bunnies, wouldn't you agree, Sev?" he asked casually. Severus glared.

"How many times have I told you not to call me Sev?" he warned curtly, though Chris could spot the underlying amusement in his eyes.

"Not enough for me to listen," he replied as if this was a common argument, which frankly, it was. Christopher was suddenly aware of the room full of students watching him, and his face lit up. "Ooh, students. Hey granddad, can I kill them?" he asked eagerly.

"No," the headmaster replied sternly.

"Turn them?"

"No, Christopher."

"Maim them?"

"No, Christopher."

"Prank them?"

"If you must," Dumbledore relented, sighing exasperatedly as a mischievous grin flitted across Christopher's face.

"Excellent! Well, I must be going, things to do, pranks to plan, I'm a very busy man. See you later, granddad, Sev," he called, flashing two abnormally long canines in a wide smile before sprinting out of the hall.

Well, now that you're caught up on what's happening now, let's catch you up on the beginning of Harry's story…

* * *

**A/N: **I hoped you enjoyed this. Please review. If this is your first time reading one of my stories, I post a question at the end of the chapter. The first person to give me the right answer gets either: A) an OC of their making appear in one chapter or B) a plot point of their making show up. The question today is: What is the name of the actor who plays Harry Potter in "A Very Potter Musical"?


	2. The Results Are In

So, the votes are in and tallied. Severus Snape's Son came in first with 11 votes, In All But Blood and Marvelous Misadventures of Peter Parker tied with 5 votes, and A Life Altering Move came in last with 2 votes. Going based on what the majority of my readers want, I am going to continue Severus Snape's Son first, with an update expected every Friday starting on the 3rd of May (I have this killer History project I have to finish before then). After that story is complete I will work on both In All But Blood and MMoPP. Thanks to everyone who voted, and I'm sorry if your favorite story didn't get picked for first.


End file.
